Love is
by princessvampire
Summary: Ok, this one is better formated than the first one which I removed. The story is about Mia, Michael and Jade, Mia's cousin. They discover more abouit themselves, life and eachother when they are sent on the trip that will change their lifes...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: ok, after my really bad first attempt, I'm going to try and write another fic. This one might take a bit longer, because I plan to make it long, and I'm going away for a couple of weeks. Please review this chapter though, tell me what you think and give me any ideas or tips. I hope this one is a bit better, you know what they say, you can always try to improve, so on with the story.  
  
Mias POV  
  
The whole class fell silent this morning. It's never been this quite in Algebra, because who cares about Algebra anyway. But that's not my point. I don't even know what my point is, up til now my whole life has been a total mess, and I think it just got worse. More later.  
  
I'm not sure if you call this later, because just five minutes have passed. But I don't think I can wait any longer, I just have to write this down. Even though it's a big mess, I'm really excited about it. I bet you're wondering what on earth I'm talking about. We were all sitting around in Algebra, being totally bored as usual. I was thinking of ways to tell Michael that I'm hopelessly in love with him, and I think Lilly was thinking up some other boy-cott, when this girl walked right into our Algebra class. We all looked up, even Lana looked semi-interested, and principal Gupta (is that her name in the books too?) walked in after her. 'Class, I have a very exciting announcement to make, you will be pleased to know that you'll be joined by this special young lady for some time, and I hope you will all make her feel very welcome. Now princess, if you'll introduce yourself.' PRINCESS!!! Exactly what I thought, this can't be possible, but indeed it was.  
  
Now why didn't Grandmere tell me she was coming, was the first thought that came to my mind but I should have realized that even before I asked that question that Grandmere would have never ever told me she was coming. This was probably another one of her 'suprises' because as she always puts it 'suprises are something any royal should be prepared to face, so that when the time comes, not even the greatest surprise will surprise them.' Right, like I care. I mean all the surprises I've had this far haven't been good. But this might be the first good surprise. We shall see.  
  
But where was I, oh, yeah, principal Gupta asked the pretty princess to introduce herself. So the girl walked to the front of the class. She did look kindof embarresed but she still went on with it. So unlike me, I would have fainted if I had to introduce myself in front of a huge Algebra class, that actually wanted you to talk for the rest of the lesson just to get out of doing work that period. Except for Lilly maybe, she would want us to keep going, considering that even the shortest break makes her bring up the point that we're missing important minutes of our life, and wasting the time on useless talk. Or at least I think that's what she means. I never understand that girl. And as always I'm getting off subject again.  
  
It was obvious that the girl didn't know where to begin, so principal Gupta said 'ok, just to start you off, class this is princess Lindsay Jade Zalika Starnate Renaldi.' If you thought hearing that she was a princess too was a shock to me, just imagine what I felt when I heard she was part of my family too, she could even be my half sister or something. I just sat there, unable to move. Luckily Jade cleared some things up. 'umh, hi, as principal Gupta said, I'm a princess, princess of Kilnarou (I made that up, I hope it sounds ok) and you can just call me Jade. I'm really happy to be here, even though I will only be staying for about half a year. I think that's it.' I don't think anyone even noticed the fact that we both had the same last names. But she can't be my sister, since she's the princess of this tiny country, even smaller than Genovia, nearer to I taly, and next to Genovia as well. Life is full of suprises, and I've noticed that I should really pay more attention to the factsheets we do on Europe. Because I studied Kilnarou as well, and I couldn't even notice that their princess has the small last name as my father, and myself for that matter.  
  
But enough about that. Then Lana - blame it on her - said 'Mia here is a princess as well.' Jade looked over at me and smiled. 'Hey Mia, you look just as your grandmothe described you.' I think that besides Lilly, I was the only person in the class who saw that that was a big diss. Jade must have seen that my face fell, because she said 'don't worry, I swear it was nothing bad.' And with that she walked over and sat down next to me. Help, the bell just rang so I g2g, but I think that this might actually be one of the good suprises I've been hoping for from the moment that my life fell apart.  
  
  
  
Jades POV  
  
So there I was, standing in front of this huge class. Algebra, couldn't I have found a better time to get in? Principal Gupta - the typical pincipal material - stood there, and she sounded so well, proud when she said that I was a princess, when I'd specifically asked her NOT to say anything. Now the whole school will know soon enough, and I won't get to know anyone the 'normal' way. The normal way. the reason why I came here in the first place. I want to go home, but I made a promise, and I can't break it. I should have never said yes but if I want to.................  
  
A/N: what happened to Jade, and what pomise was she talking about? Find out in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think of this!!! (= Review!!!) 


	2. chapter 2

A/N- I'm sorry!!! I was off to africa for a few weeks(and this inspired some parts of this story), and then I had exams in school so it was pretty busy. but I'm back, and I'm positive noone actually reads this story, but oh well, if you are one of those rare people trying to understand what this is all about then please review!!! Thanx to A Sorta Fairytale and Stormy Owl for reviewing the first part tho!  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Argghhhhhhhhh, my life is over, totally over!!!! Let me explain why: first of all, Michael, the love of my life is going out with. yes Jade. God that girl is taking over my life, Grandmere is spending almost all of her time with Jade, my mom talks to her on the phone and Mr. G actually compliments her in Algebra (I know, I'm just jealous that she KNOWS how to solve equations, but still, Mr. G never really compliments anyone.. Except Jade) and the last time I saw Lilly, she was tellling me about this boy-cott she was organizing and how she didn't need my help since Jade was helping her. and the list goes on. It's not ok with me that my mom, her boyfriend (who happens to be my Algebra teacher.), her ex-husband and my best friend are spending all their time with her (she can have Grandmere, feel free to take her, but NOT the three most important people in my life and my Algebra teacher.) Now Jade has gone over the top though, she's on a date with Michael now. Michael, the subject of my undying affection, the reason for breathing and the person with whom I happen to have been in love with for, let me see, about eight years now!!! What on earth is happening with my life???  
  
Jade's POV  
  
So, things haven't been going the way I wanted them to go. I met Mia and acted like myself, I was nice to her. But now I get the feeling that I'm ruining her life. Well actually, I'm just getting in her way and her family and friends aren't helping. Her mom is insanely sweet to me, she's been 'counceling' me a lot on the phone but I can see why Mia would get jealous of all the attention I'm getting. I could do without the attention Grandmere gives to me though. That lady nees an attitude adjustment more than anyone else on this planet. Except maybe for David. why did all of this have to happen in the first place? Maybe if I'd thought before speaking things would have been better, but you can't dwell on the past. All you have is now and the future, and I'm trying to make the best of it. But I'm not myself anymore. I've stopped being nice and now all I do is pretend to be happy when deep insid my heart is breaking. maybe Michael will help me out tonight. I hope Mia won't be thinking it's a date, I know how she feels about him. Even though I've shut my own feelings down, I'm not blind and I can see the way she looks at him. The same way that I once looked at David. David, I wish he was here.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I think I win this years niceness award!! I promised Jade I would help her out by taking her to dinner tonight. Maybe I'll find some way to solve her problem. And then she might just be able to give me some tips as well, since my loving sister is NO help at all in this field of knowledge. anyway, as always I'm lost in a train of toughts all lined with the same pink hearts. Who would have expected that a guy like myself would fall in love with. a girl like her. Someone so special, smart and funny. Not to mention beautiful and wonderful. what love does to ones braincells.  
  
Grandmere's POV  
  
I must admit that I haven't exactly been the greatest grandmother ever. But then, who wants to be. I would include an evil laugh here, but with my wonderful manners it would clash. I do want to make both Mia and Jade ready for their trip, but I can't tell them can I. No of course not! This is too important for both of their developments as well rounded persons. So I shall not tell, but then I'll have to feed them their malaria pills in their iced tea or something. Wait, using the words 'or something'is not appropriate for a royal but we will just ignore that for tonight, I am rather flusterd since my precious Rommel is losing more fur as we speak. As we right to be more precise. It's sad but true, he is going bold. This means that I will have to buy more coats for him. I think purple and pink will match nicely with the 50 other purple and pink outfits he currently owns.  
  
~The days past by and Mia's dislike of Jade grew, Michael was spending A LOT of time with her. And Lilly had gotten very sick standing out in the cold for quite a while boy-cotting some shop. Jade tried to get around with a positive attitude but this grew harder every day since she was hurting too much inside. Michael said he understood, but did he really, and did she understand him? The confusing thoughts grew by the days and noone noticed that Mia's, Jade's and Michael's sudden outburst as well as their breakdown might be caused by the malaria pill, Lariam, fed to them by an oh so loving Grandmere.  
  
R/R!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Mia's POV  
  
Ok, what on earth am I going to do??? My grandmother is sending me away! Well, that's not the total truth, but still, what is WRONG with her! Let me explain. Grandmere called us is. I was delighted to see Michael, but my spirits were soon damped by a beautiful face next to him, right, it was Jade. That but befor I could worry about it Grandmere came in and shut us all up by lanching a long speech:  
  
"Children, you might have noticed that you are undergoing certain mood swings lately. Though this might be all related to puberty, it could well be related to the malaria pills you have been given over the last two weeks. I hope you will forgive me for this, it was for your own good. You will all be going on a small trip for a month. I have arranged it with school so you won't have to worry about anything. Right, to get to the point. This is a trip to the middle of nowhere, somewhere in Africa. You will be travelling together and will be met by some students from all over the world. You will not be treated like princesses, since noone, I repeat, NOONE is to know your true identity. Michael is going to help you settle in, and because Lilly is sick I couldn't send her with you he is the one that knows you best Mia. Am I making any sense? Well then, you will leave tonight and receive details on the plane, I hope you enjoy. Pack light but pack for a month. Bring soap to do your own washing and all the other stuff you might need on a trip in the wild."  
  
Then she turned around and left us behind, puzzeld and abit scared to be honest. We then all realized we had just three hours to pack and split up. I'm in the limo at the the moment, Lars won't say a word, that guy only opens his mouth when you don't want him to. All he did say, was that he was looking forward to his ski vacation. I take it he's not coming.  
  
Lucky him.  
  
~in the plane~  
  
As Grandmere had told us we received all the information as soon as the plane was in the air. Jade is sitting next to me, what on earth am I going to do when Michael and her start going out?!? I'm never going to survive this trip. And there's only 15 of us going. I stuck all the information in here.  
  
~the AFRICA experience~  
  
You are about to start a great, month long adventure with all different kinds of people. You may be wondering why you are on this trip. This will mature you, provide you with understanding and broaden your horizons. ENJOY!  
  
The people coming: There will be 15 people coming along on this trip, most of whom you won''t know. Vanessa Coonley (f) Kayla Trinley (f) Chris Mortaone (m) Kim Linne (f) David Grinat (f) Michael Moscovitz (m) Mia Termopolis (f) Jade Starnate (f) Daniel Mullholland (m) Hailey Turner (f) Ashley Turner (f) Nick Yewop (m) Matthew Connor (m) Zoey Metzuten (f) Brittany Sydney Rilleyneed (f)  
  
Hope you all have the time of your life! And don't forget to take your malaria pills! GOOD LUCK.  
  
Well, I wonder what THIS is going to be.  
  
~ while Mia was writing this, also feeling relieved Grandmere didn't sign her up with the name Amelia, she didn't notice how Jade turned white and slowly fainted. Michael saw and he turned around just time to catch her. He knew what it was all about.  
  
R/R!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and if you have any more tips, please e-mail me at: sanne_star@hotmail.com or just review! 


	4. chapter 4

A/N- I got a review =) ok, this is going to be one more confusing chapter, but read on and I'll clear everything up. And by the way, I put a (f) behind David Grinats name, sorry, he's a guy!  
  
Disclaimer- all characters belong to Meg Cabot except for Jade and the other's that are not in TPD. the song 'Dear Lie' belongs to TLC  
  
~Lies~  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Ok I feel guilty. I never saw Jade faint, honestly, I can't be such a mean person not to notice someone faint. Still I didn't see it happen. Michael did and he held her. For a second I felt jealous that he held HER and not ME. Then I felt guilty. Why was I so jealous, it wasn't like her life was any better than mine. Yes, she is a lot prettier with her blond hair, big blue eyes and perfect body, almost better looking than Lana is. but she has a lot of things to hide, and I never saw that until today. Michael is talking to her now. I know that he knows what's going on in her life, but they won't let me on the secter, it's clear they don't really want me here. So I'm just sitting in my chair, writing and sometimes looking out of the window. It's a beautiful night, I can see the moon and the stars, right now I have the feeling that if I just reach out I can touch them but that's all in my head.  
  
Jade's POV  
  
I don't know what to do. How am I ever going to get through this trip. Mia hates me because she believes that I'm getting way to close to Michael. I know how she feels. but it's all a lie. Everything is a lie at the moment. I need to calm down. I think I'll listen to the radio for a minute.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Why is this all so confusing, I really don't know what I feel. Or maybe I do but I just can't get my feelings out and face up to them. And then all these problems, all these lies. How is this trip ever going to work out? I need to relax a bit, wait, let me check what musci they're playing.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Hey, they're all listening to the radio, wonder what's on.  
  
~ Dear lie  
  
You suck  
  
You said you could fix anything  
  
Instead I'm fucked  
  
You made things even worse for me  
  
If I had balls I'd tell you get away from me  
  
Guess I'm not smart  
  
I let you unnerve me  
  
I let you control me  
  
Afraid the truth would hurt me  
  
When it's you that hurts me more  
  
Get outta my mouth  
  
Get outta my head  
  
Get outta my mind  
  
Stop puttin' words in my head  
  
Get outta my mouth  
  
You're nothing but trouble  
  
Get outta my life  
  
Get out of me  
  
Out of me (out of me)  
  
Out of me  
  
Out of me lie  
  
Lie lie lie lie  
  
Dear lie  
  
You're dumb  
  
You think you've got the best of me  
  
You think you won  
  
Misread my vulnerability  
  
I've got your walls  
  
Now get the hell away from me  
  
I've learned your art  
  
Won't let you unnerve me  
  
Won't let you control me  
  
The truth will only free me  
  
And your lies won't hurt no  
  
No more  
  
Get outta my mouth  
  
Get outta my head  
  
Get outta my mind  
  
Stop puttin' words in my head  
  
Get outta my mouth  
  
You're nothing but trouble  
  
Get outta my life  
  
Get out of me  
  
Out of me (out of me)  
  
Out of me  
  
Out of me lie  
  
Lie lie lie lie  
  
Lie lie  
  
I've got  
  
Your walls  
  
Now get the hell away from me  
  
I learned your art  
  
Won't let you unnerve me  
  
Wont' let you control me  
  
The truth will only free me  
  
And your lies won't hurt no  
  
No more  
  
Get outta my mouth  
  
Get outta my head  
  
Get outta my mind  
  
Stop puttin' words in my head  
  
Get outta my mouth  
  
You're nothing but trouble  
  
Get outta my life  
  
Get out of me  
  
Out of me (out of me)  
  
Out of me  
  
Out of me lie  
  
Lie lie lie lie  
  
Lie lie  
  
Dear lie  
  
Lie Lie Lie Lie  
  
Lie Lie  
  
Dear lie~  
  
This is so true. Everybody is hiding something, their feelings, this trip or their whole lifes. Wow, in the middle of this song we all looked at eachother and I think that for a moment we all understood that the only way to get throuigh this trip was to let go of all the lies and to rely on eachother. But how on earth are we ever going to do that. Well, that was another of my ideas, it's probably not true either, it won't be that hard, we can all meet the new people, spend time with them and ignore eachother. I guess we're all in eachothers way. I'm confused!!! 


	5. chapter 5

Mia's POV  
  
WHY DON'T I HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean, hellooooooooooo, I'm going to be stuck in the middle of nowhere with the love of my life and, oh shit, I hadn't even thought about that.. OMG OMG OMG breath Mia breath. ok, I'm relaxed but arggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh why me????????????? And then Jade, what is up with that girl. She has no intention of informing me on the little secret. Or maybe she does since she's coming over here now.  
  
Wow, was I ever being selfish! Jade is actually really nice, now that I've taken the time to get to know her better. She came up to me and we started talking.  
  
Jade(J): hey Mia, uhm, is it ok if I talked to you for a minute. ~I realized here that I was still holding my journal, and all so I put it all down Me(M): yeah sure, what's going on ~I tried not to sound pissed or anything, but I was, since she was getting all of Michaels attention, and I was the odd one out. it just wasn't right but I did want to know what her secret was. J: Mia, I haven't been totally honest with you. I mean, I have this feeling that you ~she lowerd her voice here . that you like Michael more than just in a friendly way.. ~that is exactly what she said, now what on earth was I going to say to that. Instead of staying calm and collected I went M: yeah, so like what does it have to do with you, what do you care, I mean, it's pretty obvious that you two have this secret relationship going on. I'm happy for you, because Michale is the best you can get, but if you knew that I liked him you could have told me earlier. ~I half screamed this and she looked a bit alarmed. lucky that Michale wasn't around J: well, sorry to have pissed you off, I actually just came to tell you that I don't have any more than friendly feelings for Michael. And he doesn't have any other feelings for me either, so there is no secret relationship. We're just friends because he was there when I needed to talk to someone. Noone else was there for me right. ~and then she walked away.  
  
And yes, I feel guilty. I juged her before I even knew her and only because I was jealous. I think this is what Grandmere meant. In the first few hours of this trip I discovered that I have no people knowledge whatsoever, and that I'm just a jealous monster. No wonder Michael doesn't like me. what on earth am I going to do. I feel so. hopeless. and I get the feeling that something is going to go really really really wrong.  
  
Jade's POV  
  
Maybe I was too mean to Mia. I could have made her see that she was wrong in a different way. But then she had let me down the first few days. She was never there for me. And I was never there for her. That's the little sentence that keeps coming up in the back of my head, I was never there to listen to her talk, I was never there to make her see that I don't like Michael and I never even wanted to make her see through all the lies that surround me. I never opened up to her in any way. And yet I think I like her already. She just doesn't like me. This is still way to complicated. And David, what the hell am I going to do when I see David. Maybe Mia has some tips. No, I can't talk to her, she's not the right person to talk to. And I like to keep my problems inside anyway. I don't think I've ever told anyone about David before. Before Michael. and now I'm going to see him again. Wait, is it really him, there could be so many different David Grinats out there. But then why do I have this haunting feeling like something is going to go wrong. Really wrong on this trip?  
  
Michaels POV  
  
Somethings going to go wrong, but what? Why is that all I can think about? I need to think clearly for a few minutes. First of all, I'm going on a trip ith two beautiful girls, the one even prettier than the other. And also, I'm sure this is not going to be fun for Jade, because I'm sure it's the David she told me about. And Mia, I mean there are like 4 other guys coming. what a mess.  
  
A/B- I don't think this cleared things up, and sorry it's so short but if you want to find out more please reading, and pressing the little innocent review button!!!!! 


	6. chapter 6

A/N- I want to thank everybody who reviewed and I also want to apologize for all my spelling mistakes. The problem is that I only have a dutch spellcheck on my computer and I'm not really technical enough to change it =( I am working on it though!  
  
Disclamer: all character in TPDs belong to Meg Cabot.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Well, we've gotten off the plane and now we have to 'meet the people' I am so not looking forward to this!  
  
Jade's POV  
  
Meeting the people. wonder what that will be like. I guess it would be fun to see who we're spending the next month with. Ok Jade, who are you kidding here. This will not be fun or interesting, because you'll have to see David again. The David that you dream about every night, who haunts your nightmares and sweetens your best dreams. David. I wonder if he has changed at all.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Meeting the people, what is that supposed to mean. Does it mean we have to sit in a little circle and introduce oursellfs with someone next to us going "Now Michael, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself." Because that's what my parents do all the time, cept they know what I'm thinking so they just tell me what to do. I don't even have to open my mouth. And that's the way I like it. I could seriously kill Mia's grandmother for this, I am now beginning to slightly understand what a horror it would be to actually have to spend time with HER. GROSS!!!!!!  
  
Well, here we are sitting in the same circle that I had imagined. and there is some dude telling us to tell him a little about ourselfs. I must be physic! Oh, we're following the sheet's order. Let me make some notes:  
  
Vanessa Coonley She's actually kind of pretty. Black hair, dark green eyes. But also a bit weird. this is how she intraduced herself: 'Well, my name is on the sheet and all that I want to share with you is that I didn't want to do this.' Well that's pretty clear, and I totally argee with her. I don't think any of us want to be here.  
  
Kayla Trinley She's blonde. A Lana type, but that might be wrong because she did sound nice. And I thought Jade was a Lana type as well. Was I ever wrong about that.  
  
Chris Mortaone A nice guy, he looks like he's trying as hard as he can to make things better. I like that attitude, make the most of what you've got. Too bad we only have this.  
  
Kim Linne Right. She sounded very smart, but didn't want to have anything to do with us. Well, see if I care.  
  
David Grinat So this is the famous David. I have to admit he's hot (yes, I know I'm a guy, but I can see what girls see in him) and he sounds very friendly too.  
  
Michael Moscovitz He's obviously the best guy on this trip  
  
Mia Termopolis The prettiest girl on the trip. or even on this whole earth.  
  
Jade Starnate The person who has he most problems at the moment probably.  
  
Daniel Mullholland He looks very out of it, a stoner type, yet very nice I think.  
  
Hailey Turner One half of the identical twin. Dark brown hair and sea blue eyes. Both hot. But a bit weird, like that Vanessa girl.  
  
Ashley Turner She seems even more out of it than Hailey is.  
  
Nick Yewop Josh. That's all I have to say.  
  
Matthew Connor Funny. Friendly. Wouldn't mind hanging out with him.  
  
Zoey Metzuten Also very funny and friendly. I think lots of girls are jealous of her.  
  
Brittany Sydney Rilleyneed And she's one of those girls. Very stuck up/ Lana type. Stay away!  
  
That's all we have, it's not very promising. But we'll make the best of it. Great, now we have to do even more of the 'lets get to know eachother' stuff. More later.  
  
A/N: hope this was ok. a nicer chapter is coming up, but I have exams and all so it might take some time (my school is very dysfuntional, we never have exams when we're supposed to have them.) R/R please!!!!!!! 


End file.
